


Be a You.

by reynoldspool



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Short Story, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynoldspool/pseuds/reynoldspool
Summary: A 16 year-old girl, named Judah, recounts major events in her life in a series of short stories.





	Be a You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story if you hadn't guessed. It's my first attempt at something non fandom related. Please forgive me, the chapters will most likely be really short. It's a short story I guess. Enjoy, I worked hard on this!

Hey. I'm Judah. I'm a girl by the way. I know, I have a name that is common for boys, but who cares! It's 2017, time to stop thinking that way. Anyway, back to what I was trying to say. 

This is the story of my life. Well, maybe not my life, but the major events in it that shaped me to be the person I am today. They're not extravagant nor are they remotely exciting, but they were enough to change who I am. Most of my early memories are spotty, so I'll try to fill in the missing pieces along the way to give you guys the best story telling experience.

I guess I'll start at the event that molded the way I feel towards the world. The day my father left. I was maybe, five or six years old.

_"Judah! Stop climbing on the furniture!" I ignored the orders of my grandmother and continued to disobey her._

_"Judah, I swear if you don't stop." She came speeding into the living room with my cousin positioned on her left hip. "You know that damages the sofa Judah, please stop."_

_I stopped and decided to get something to eat. I hopped off the sofa and ran to the kitchen, bumping into my grandmother on the way._

_I rummaged through the refrigerator and found absolutely nothing._

_"Momo!" I yelled, the refrigerator door still propped open with my small foot. "Where's the food? I'm hungry."_

_"Judah, sweetie. I'm not cooking dinner until 6 PM."_

_I stormed out the kitchen and proceeded to go to my room when I heard a knock at the front door._

_"Go get the door, Jude."_

_I ran down the hallway and through the living room until I reached the front door. Pushing my step-stool underneath the peep hole, I hopped up on it and looked out. At first, I saw no one, then I saw a familiar face come into view. My father!_

_Jumping off the step-stool, nearly injuring myself in the process, I pushed it aside and opened the door._

_With a big grin on his face, he welcomingly took me into his arms and gave me a tight hug. He smelled of cologne. "Hi baby, I missed you!"_

_"I missed you too!" I was overwhelmed with joy. I hadn't seen my dad in so long._

_My grandma slowly approached the door and with a smug look on her face, said, "Hello, Dave."_

_He forced a smile and too said, "Hello, Raven."_

_"Where have you been? Are you going to stay? Did you bring anything?" I was overflowing with so many questions that would remain unanswered._

_He kneeled down, took my hands in his, and looked me in the eyes. "Judah, babe. I can't stay I'm sorry. I have to get back to work. I just came to see you." He paused for a second then continued. "You know what? The next time I come, I'll have something for you. Just name what you want and I'll bring it."_

_Thinking as hard as my little mind could think, I considered the hundreds of things I wanted. "Hmmm. I think I want a laptop."_

_He looked up at my grandmother then back at me._

_"Are you going to get it this time Dave?" It was obvious that he was not welcome by the hostile tone of my grandmother's voice._

_"Yes, I will Raven." He rubbed the tops of my hands with his thumbs. "I promise I will get you a laptop, Judah. I promise. I have to go now, but I'll be back. Okay?" He let go of my hands and started to walk back down the driveway to his car._

_"Okay!" I watched as he got into his car, then noticed someone in the passenger's seat. It wasn't my mother. Who was it?_

_"Hey, Jude. This is your sister, Cameron." Upon saying that, he started his car and drove away._

_But who was that girl? I didn't have a sister?_

I waited years for that laptop. Sometimes, I still find myself wondering if I'll get it. There were times after that encounter that he tried to contact me, but my mother stopped him. Eventually, she let me talk to him and to my surprise, I didn't want to talk to him. He begged me to forgive him, but how was I to forgive someone whom I didn't even know. He claimed to be my dad, but I don't have a dad. He was my father and that's it. I'd realized that he'd been lying to me my whole life. I didn't have a sister, that was his girlfriend, soon to be wife in the car with him. 

Obviously, at the time I was young and naive. I didn't realize why my grandmother was so hostile towards my father. Now I understand. The thought of him now causes me to cringe. 

I haven't seen his face in years and I haven't talked to him in over a year. I don't plan on it either.


End file.
